Ultra Deep Sea
Unknown |mapdisplay=no |generation= }} Ultra Deep Sea (Japanese: ウルトラディープシー Ultra Deep Sea), known as Ultra Space (Japanese: ウルトラスペース Ultra Space) in , is the home of . In , it is the place where Lusamine is confronted for the final time. The player and Lillie reach it through a portal Nebby, now a / , creates after it evolves at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone . The player can return to their world to prepare by talking to Solgaleo /Lunala . Geography Ultra Deep Sea is a dark cave with several colorful rocks on the walls that resemble diamonds. It is a small area with a long dark stone path. The player can see several Nihilego floating in the area. In the games Pokémon Sun and Moon The player and Lillie first arrive here to retrieve Guzma and Lusamine and save the Aether Foundation president from herself. Guzma stops them as they proceed forward, warning them of the dangers ahead. When he arrived in Ultra Space, he had tried to capture one of the Ultra Beasts, but it possessed him. Fully aware he was being controlled by something else, Guzma felt fear for the first time in his life. He then tells Lillie that Lusamine is too far gone, but Lillie is not deterred. Further inside, five of the same Ultra Beasts appear in front of Lillie, before dispersing and revealing Lusamine. Lusamine reveals the true name of UB-01, , and chastises her daughter for intruding on her paradise. Lillie tries to reason with her but is quickly shut down, told to leave, and disowned by Lusamine. Lillie finally stands up to her mother, saying that children are not just things that belong to parents, and that Pokémon aren't just things that belong to s. Lusamine blames the player for Lillie's defiance, and releases a Nihilego from a , merging with it before battling the player with the rest of her Pokémon. After the player defeats Lusamine, Lillie calls Solgaleo /Lunala to help as the merged Lusamine/Nihilego prepares to attack her. The Legendary Pokémon roars, forcing Nihilego and Lusamine apart and sending the Ultra Beast back to its Ball. Exhausted, Lusamine falls to the floor, and Lillie runs to her mother. With the last of her strength, Lusamine asks her daughter when she became so beautiful before losing consciousness. Suddenly, the area grows unstable and Nihilego start surrounding the player, Lillie, Guzma, and Lusamine. Acting fast, Solgaleo /Lunala teleports the group out of Ultra Space before the Nihilego swarms can catch up to them. It is impossible to return to Ultra Space after defeating Lusamine. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Ultra Deep Sea can be accessed through Rarity 1 warp holes in Ultra Warp Ride, within a couple of thousand s of Alola. Nihilego can be encountered and caught here, with the first being summoned by sitting in the spot Lusamine was seated in Sun and Moon. Pokémon Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon Each of Lusamine's Pokémon has an aura that boosts one of its stats, similar to the auras of the Totem Pokémon. Her Pokémon all have a perpetual angry expression (the same expression as when the Pokémon uses a Z-Move). |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSLusamine 2.png |size=150px |class=Aether President |classlink=Lusamine |name= |prize=N/A |game=SM |location=Ultra Deep Sea |locationname=Ultra Space |pokemon=5}} | +1 |move1=Moonblast|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Special |move2=Cosmic Power|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Metronome|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Moonlight|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Status}} | +1 |move1=Leech Seed|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Status |move2=Petal Dance|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Teeter Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Stun Spore|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | +1 |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Power Gem|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Special |move3=Mystical Fire|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Pain Split|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} }} |style="margin:auto"| +1 |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Recover|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Safeguard|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Flail|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} |style="margin:auto"| +1 |move1=Baby-Doll Eyes|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Status |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Take Down|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Pain Split|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} In the anime Ultra Deep Sea appeared in Rescuing the Unwilling! and 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, where and traveled there with Nebby in order to save Lusamine, who had been kidnapped and taken there by a . Upon arrival, the group saw multiple Nihilego floating around, and soon discovered the one that had kidnapped Lusamine. Unfortunately, the Ultra Beast had fused with Lusamine and was affecting her mental state, causing her to fall into childish tantrums and be unwilling to leave, sending out her Pokémon to battle the group. The group chose to split up to battle each Pokémon, with battling Lusamine's ; , , facing , , and ; taking on ; and facing . Like Lusamine herself, her Pokémon were also under Nihilego's influence, causing them to rise back up even when it seemed like they were finally beaten. Lillie managed to use her Poké Doll to reignite Clefable's memories of their past together, allowing her to return Clefable back to normal. While his friends stayed behind to battle Lusamine's Pokémon, Ash pursued Lusamine herself. Eventually, Lillie and Gladion joined him, and Lillie gave her mother a speech which seemed to start breaking her out of Nihilego's influence. Unfortunately, the Parasite Pokémon then took complete control of her, not wanting to let go of its host. As Gladion had already used earlier during his battle with Absol and thus exhausted his chance to use a Z-Move, he left the battle against the Ultra Beast to Ash. Unexpectedly, Ash's Electrium Z suddenly transformed into Pikashunium Z, allowing him and to use a new Z-Move, which Ash dubbed . This massive attack was powerful enough to defeat the Ultra Beast, causing it and Lusamine to be separated and the rest of Lusamine's Pokémon to return to normal as well. Afterwards, everybody rode Nebby back to their own . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ultra Deep Sea first appeared in the . and arrived there after getting separated from Lunala in their attempt to rescue after it was possessed by . They spent six months there, only surviving because their bodies stopped needing food while they remained in the area. Sometime later, they spotted Lunala arriving at the area, only to find that it was being ridden by Dulse and Zossie of the Ultra Recon Squad. In the TCG |type=Stadium|standard=yes|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=99/111|jpset=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity=U|jpnum=048/050}} Trivia * In , the Rotom Pokédex does not have a map for Ultra Space, does not respond to any input, and does not speak while inside. * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, if a , , or is evolved here, it will evolve into an , , or , respectively. However, in , these Pokémon will instead evolve into their regular forms. In other languages Category:Inter-dimensional locations Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations de:Ultratiefsee es:Ultraabismo fr:Ultra-Abysses it:Ultrabisso ja:ウルトラディープシー zh:究極深海